Folded Love
by kawaii hime-sama
Summary: "I like you." A simple gesture, but often not enough. What happens when the American-raised Ryoma voices his opinion on "like" Thrill pair. SyuusukeXRyoma


**Title: **Folded Love

**Word Count: **663

**Author: **kawaii hime-sama

**Date: **5th June 2010

**-DISCLAIMER- **I don't own Prince of Tennis, Takashi Konomi does. If I owned Prince of Tennis, this wouldn't be a **fan**fiction, now would it?

* * *

"But Ryoma, I like you." The fair haired boy continued to say.

"And I've already told you, 'like' means nothing to me. This weird thing that Japanese people do is beyond me; if you're going to confess to someone, at least do it right."

And at that, Ryoma disappeared down the path, leaving a bemused Fuji Syuusuke to his thoughts.

"_Saa, so he wants me to 'do it right' huh? This is going to be fun."_

* * *

The next day at tennis practice, Ryoma arrived a little later than usual. "I had library duties today senpai-tachi."

As the rest of the team headed out into the sunshine, Ryoma was still in the process of changing, but suddenly something caught his eye. Something pink was inside his locker-space.

He forgot about the jersey-top, leaving it to fall to the floor, and picked-up the unidentified pink object.

It was a cherry-pink origami heart. _"Who could've made this? Hmm, it could've been Sakuno, or Tomoko, or one of the millions of fangirls I seem to have… Well, whoever _did_ make it is very talented…"_

Ryoma was quietly contemplating the identity of the sender, when he felt the presence of someone else in the clubroom.

"What are you doing there, Fuji-senpai?" hoping the older boy didn't see the pink heart in his hands.

"Oh, I didn't know I needed a reason to come in here." He said, smirking all the while.

Ryoma had nothing to say, so he ignored his senpai for the time being. He stooped down to pick up his fallen shirt. He stood up to finish getting changed when Fuji leaned over him and took the heart.

"Fuji-senpai, that's mine." Glaring at the ever-smiling tensai.

"Oh, well, have you opened it?"

Ryoma was confused; there was no way to open it, at least without ripping it.

Fuji started to pull open the front of the paper shape.

"Don't! You'll break it!"

Fuji ignored his kouhai's warning, and holding the heart just above his own, he had opened it. Baring the crimson-red contents to none but Ryoma.

Ryoma was stunned. He was speechless, yet managed a few words. "F-Fuji-senpai… d-did you m-make this?"

"Of course, Ryoma. Now, will you return my feelings?"

Ryoma looked up from the pink and red piece of card. He looked up into Fuji's stormy blues and all but melted right there on the spot. He was swaying a little, and Fuji noticed this and ushered him over to the bench to sit down.

"Well?"

"Fuji-senpai, why?"

"Why what, Ryoma. Why did I make this for you? Why did I fall in love with you? Why is the sky blue? Tell me what you what to know and I'll tell you why."

"No, why… why do I feel like this when you're here? When you're so close to me."

Fuji leaned to whisper into the junior samurai's ear. "That's love."

Ryoma couldn't stop the rosy blush that covered his face and shoulders.

"Saa, now that I know how you feel, I guess it's alright if I do this, right?"

And without waiting for an answer, he stole Ryoma's lips in a short kiss. As he could tell it was his kouhai's first kiss, he didn't push his luck too much. After all, he did want something more long lasting than a single kiss.

"D-does this mean w-we're going o-out, Fuji-senpai?"

"If want us to be. And it's Syuusuke."

"Syuusuke." He said, testing out the name on his tongue.

"Yes?"

"N-nothing."

"Okay then, do you want to get dressed, I think the rest of the team is waiting for you. They told me to come look for you."

"Why didn't you tell me before, Fu- Syuusuke?"

"No reason."

As Ryoma pulled on his shirt and grabbed his racket, Fuji waited for his kouhai, and they left the clubroom as a couple.

The origami heart lay open for all to see, with the words "I love you, Echizen Ryoma."

* * *

-khs

Aww~ Now wasn't that cute~? I got this idea when I was folding an origami heart, and I realised that something could be written on the inside, like a card, only much sweeter.

Well, I hope you all enjoyed reading this as much as I loved writing it~!

Ja mata, ne~!


End file.
